1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to radio frequency (RF) on frequency repeaters (OFR) which are used for re-transmission of RF signals from and to Base Stations (BTS) and User Equipment (UE). More particularly, the present invention is related to radio frequency repeaters used in wireless communication applications such as cellular based networks where signals must be retransmitted in order to enhance quality of service within such network.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Most conventional on frequency repeaters are used in modern telecommunication systems in order to provide enhancement in coverage within a cellular network. In such networks, to preserve signal coverage in areas obstructed by terrain or man made obstructions, repeaters are used to re-transmit signals to and from BTS. Hence, the repeater operation and its performance provide for extended signal coverage not otherwise possible.
Even from the early days of Amplitude Modulation (AM) and later Frequency Modulation (FM) repeaters used in VHF business bands and in more recent cellular telephony, the repeaters have been mostly used in conjunction with Base Stations to achieve the extend coverage of BTS over obstructions such as hilly terrain and the like. On frequency repeaters are designed to solve coverage problems due to weak signals in outdoor and in some instances in indoor locations using balanced amplification of uplink and downlink signals.
In an on frequency repeater the repeater does not utilize frequency translation. In other words reception frequency and the transmission frequency, for example in downlink direction, are the same, while similarly, reception frequency and the transmission frequency for uplink direction are the same. For example, a repeater operating in UMTS band would receive downlink signals from the BTS in 2110 to 2170 frequency range, amplify them and retransmit toward UE, for example a mobile telephone. Similarly, in the uplink direction the repeater operating in UMTS band would receive uplink signals from UE in 1920 to 1980 MHz band, amplify them, and retransmit toward BTS. Conventionally the antenna in communication with the BTS is referred to as a donor antenna and the antenna used to re-transmit signals to UE's is referred to as a service antenna.
Since the repeater receives and transmits on the same frequency there is always a possibility that the repeater may oscillate due to a self induced radio signal feedback from transmitting to receiving antenna. Due to the bi-directional nature of an on frequency repeater the radio signal feedback may occur in either the downlink or uplink direction. Various methods have been proposed to attenuate the radio signal feedback and to sufficiently reduce the received portion of the transmission radio wave of repeater. Some of these methods utilize directional antennas, while other methods propose utilization of a plurality of antennas to reduce such feedback path.
One of the primary commissioning issues with on frequency repeaters is to provide sufficient radio frequency attenuation between the two repeaters' antennas so as to prevent a self induced radio signal feedback. Commissioning of the repeater requires careful placement and orientation of antenna's and ability to detect and mitigate feedback oscillation. Additionally, operation of an on frequency repeater in a wireless network must be oscillation free while being capable of detecting feedback oscillation, whilst operating with any combination of wireless signal formats such as but not limited to TDMA, GSM, CDMA, WCDMA and others as well being oscillation free when no signals are present at either antenna.
Full time feedback oscillation detection is mandated due to changing operating circumstances, for example, the growth of trees in the vicinity of the wireless repeater may cause the multi path reflection and scattering of radio waves to vary significantly, therefore changing coupling between donor and service antennas of the repeater and cause it to oscillate. When the repeater oscillates, the output signal of the wireless repeater is conventionally hard limited to a predetermined output power level by an Automatic Gain Circuit (AGC) circuit.
An Automatic Gain Circuit (AGC) circuit is primarily used to limit output signal power of the repeater to predetermined power level. Since it is possible for UE, such as a mobile telephone, to be in near proximity of a repeater, the uplink communication radio wave signals may be of a sufficient level to cause distortion and thus cause harmful interference to adjacent services. Under these operational conditions, the repeater's output signal in the uplink path may increase, but due to action of the AGC will be kept at a safe, predetermined maximum output level. AGC is used to limit the output signal of the uplink, and coincidently downlink path, to a predetermined maximum output level.
The on frequency repeater (OFR) must be equipped with an AGC circuit capable of distinguishing between its feedback oscillation and input signals transmitted by numerous UE's. Many conventional AGC circuits utilize low pass filtered output control voltage which is directly proportionate to the detected signal envelope, whereas when the repeater oscillates the input signal levels increase rapidly until operational limits are reached. Conventional AGC circuits are only marginally able or insufficient to resolve the onset of oscillation and thus additional means must be employed to determine oscillatory condition.
Previous attempts to detect oscillatory condition in on frequency repeater focused primarily on received signal envelope detection and post filtering. This approach has severe limitations as it relies on inherent nature of received signal envelope. In one such example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,795, an AGC system is equipped with oscillation detecting circuit comprising a band pass filter (BPF) in addition to an envelope detector and a low pass filter. Due to the burst nature of TDMA telephony signals each frame in TDMA system is divided into a plurality of time slots allocated to mobile stations (UE's). The duration of the TDMA frame is 20 ms and the center frequency of the band pass filter is set to 50 Hz. Output of this band pass filter is applied to alternating current level detector which is used to establish presence of TDMA signal. If the repeater self oscillates, a BPF filter will block all signals since the oscillatory condition envelope is constant.
Accordingly, an improved method for detecting oscillation in an on frequency repeater is needed.